


Pick Me Up

by LeoTheLion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just a drabble, M/M, Short, Stream of Consciousness, Thinking, not much, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheLion/pseuds/LeoTheLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes' thoughts on Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My first work on this site. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I am falling, Mycroft. Pick me up.

* * *

I hate you, my arch enemy. The bane of my life. My only temptation. One I cannot control. I don't want to control. I am jealous of you. Jealous for you. I envy you.

But so do I love you. In equal measure. The sum of all the emotions and more. That is how you make me feel. You are the only one who compels me to feel and such emotions, I cannot rein in. Cannot deny. They are ever present in the recesses of my mind. Making my mind tick and heart beat. Because of you I feel emotions. You are my emotions, Mycroft.

I never say such. I never have brought thoughts to word. 

We don't need words. We understand each other too well. We never see but only observe. And we have lost each other in observation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
